Artemis Fowl: The Chance
by Ralmidaz
Summary: Artemis is killed in the Final struggle against Opal. Only to wake up on that fateful day when he first kidnapped Holly, will Artemis change or will things stay the same. After TTP before TAC  Eventual ArtyXHolly Pairing. -TIMETRAVEL- Abandoned
1. Prologue

Artemis Fowl: The Chance

_Artemis is killed in the Final struggle against Opal. Only to wake up on that fateful day when he first kidnapped Holly, will Artemis change or will things stay the same. After TTP before TAC_

_Eventual ArtyXHolly Pairing. _

I don't have anyone to beta for me so sorry for any spelling errors.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Artemis sat upright his back against a wall for support, his face was bruised and his body battered worst of all his suit was in tatters but he could care less and spared no thought over it, well maybe a brief thought. No to him the most important thing at the moment was the small creature he clutched dearly in his arms.

Holly lay in his arms, blood trickling down her beautiful face from the bullet wound. Right through her head a small hole that was yet to stop bleeding could clearly be seen.

A human weapon, how was he to know that Opal had ceased to use fairy tech and went straight for mud-man brutality. He should of factored that probability into his plan but he had expected Koboi to do what she always did, and make some ludicrous plan that he could eventually figure out and put an end to.

But instead Opal had two plans, one the always existing crazy, highly unlikely to work destroy Haven plan and her very simple shoot Artemis and Holly with a gun plan. Artemis was still shocked at what had happened. He wanted so badly for this all to be some horrible dream and to wake up in his bed, or for Butler to run in and save the day. If only that were true, but his highly intelligent mind presented too many things that proved this was all too real.

He knew he had hated Koboi before, but now he despised her. She wanted to torture Artemis for destroying all her previous attempts at becoming Empress of the world. She had changed her plan so that instead of shooting Holly and Artemis she decided it would be so much more fun to shoot Holly straight in the head.

Opal had left the room immediately and sealed it shut; she knew there was no escape for the mud-boy who she despised so much. Her plan was almost complete, the annoying elfin LEP-officer was dead and the human was soon to follow. The room she had locked her prisoners in was lined with explosives, a special kind she herself had made that released a strong shockwave went detonated and would then burn very slowly for a long period of time. This was her favourite method of torture and all her test subject had gone raving mad before they had died.

A smile appeared on her perfect face as she watched the boy cry over the dead body; oh how she loved to watch her enemies suffer. This recording was sure to be viewed many times whenever she was tired of been ruler of the world and needed a good laugh.

Artemis looked at Holly through blurred eyes, he had never been one to openly display his emotions but this was too much. The only person outside family, his first true friend and the one who had changed him from a self-centred power and greed hungry boy, into a caring but still quite criminal man.

He had long ago felt a strong pull to Holly and after a long and tiring debate with himself and a quick dissection of many psychological books that weren't written by himself, he had concluded that he also loved this elf.

So now that he knew she was dead he felt loosed, he never got to tell her how he felt, never got to face the most certain rejection he would receive and the jokes from Foaly that would certainly follow.

He heard the beeping of what certainly sounded like a countdown. Opal was such a drama queen attaching a alarm to a bomb, what a movie type thing to do. He knew it was meant to scare him, knowing his death was inevitable and very close. But all it did was decide for him what his next actions would be.

He put his hand to Holly's cheek and slowly caressed it. He lifted her head slowly and looked at her closed eyes.

"Im sorry that I never got to tell you this, but I love you Holly Short"

And he pressed his lips against her soft cooled ones, In a soft but emotional kiss.

In that instant he would swear he could see a faint blue spark, but before he could figure out what it meant the room around them exploded and Artemis was knocked unconscious. And Opal watched on gleefully as their two bodies were slowly burned to ash.

Artemis's Eyes opened as he viewed his room for the first time in what seemed like eternity. The lights were off but he could clearly make out his laptop and his various notes on different experiments spread out on his workbench. He looked up at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning.

'_Where am I, it appears to be the manor but the last thing I remember was holding onto Holly's body. Is this the afterlife or a dream created by my mind while I am unconscious? I have always theorised that it is possible that before death the mind is put into an eternal dream where time is meaningless because time passes differently in the real world then it does in a dream._

He slowly got up and walked over to his desk and powered up the laptop. The best way to check what was going on would be to check his journal. He put in his password and looked over what was the most recent entry.

_It seems that I only have entries up until the day before I decided to search for a fairy. Is this a failed mind wipe, no fairy technology is too good to allow a mess like this, maybe my previous thought on the afterlife are more correct._

He brought his attention back to the screen and clicked onto the internet icon. He opened a page onto the bank which contained all his money gained by illegal means and saw it was very different from what he was used to seeing. The number was at least three times less then what he had last scene. No dream of his could possibly make him this poor. No the only reasonable solution was that his mind had been magically transported back in time.

His signature vampire like grin appeared on his face.

If I have the opportunity to live my life again and make change to all the things that did not go to plan, like the C Cube and also my kidnapping of Holly.

Yes the opportunity to fix all my past mistakes is one to great to pass up. I will repeat all thing I previously did and make sure I do them right. But first I need proof of the fairies existence to get Butler and Juliet to co-operate. Also I need to start preparing the manor for the coming assault by the LEP. Last time I was well prepared but not for a dwarf and a troll, also with my knowledge of fairy tech I need to upgrade the manor anyway. I think granite slabs over any are where a dwarf could tunnel and my own version of DNA cannons will be enough to protect my home. Also I should make sure the house and all my vehicles are 100% carbon-neutral as soon as possible. I should begin on my solar Cessna as well.

I would love to not have to kidnap Holly but it is what made my presence known to the fairies and by taking their gold I made sure that they could not mind-wipe me. I will have to kidnap her again, but im sure this time I can be much more accommodating and kind to her. I will make sure she realises that she is not a Prisoner but a Guest who can't leave until my business dealing are complete. That will allow me to be friendlier with the People and also save my Mother from her insanity. I guess I don't need the gold either as I know where my father is and im sure I can obtain the LEP's help again.

Now if im going to make these upgrades and plans im going to need some more money, but this time through legal means. It's a very good thing I make sure to memorise the stock market so I can see upcoming patterns, but with my knowledge of the future im sure i can get enough in a small amount of time.

With a plan in mind and other idea's racing through his head Artemis picked up his phone and called butler, who Artemis knew to be working out in the dojo at this time. '_Another thing I need to do is get fit, with all the adventures im about to go on'. _

After speed dialling Butlers mobile it picked up before the first ring was finished.

"Yes Artemis, what do you need at this time of the morning," asked Butler.

"I would like for to get the Jet ready as soon as you finish your workout and prepare for a flight to Ho Chi Minh city. I have some very important business dealing to complete over there."

"Of course, it should be ready to take off by 7:00am."

"Thank you Butler, I would also like for you to prepare a fitness program for me to build up my muscles in endurance and strength, and start teaching me self defence once we return." Artemis then proceeded to hang up.

On the other end of the line Butler was speechless. Artemis actually wanting to do exercise and asking for a fitness regime. What in the world was going on?

However he did not have time to think about how crazy this idea seemed as he began to make the arrangement that Artemis had asked for.

Plz Be Kind and Review

I give you hugs -


	2. The Book

Artemis Fowl: The Chance

_CHAPTER 2_

Mesa don't own anything

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

As the clouds parted and the passengers of the Fowl jet got their first view of Ho Chi Minh City both were doing completely different things. Butler was assessing every site were a SAM missile or possible RPG team could be positioned, while Artemis barely paid any attention except to the planes position and were the runway was. Butler could see he was thinking deeply, but what he assumed was Artemis in planning mode was actually an Artemis who was reminiscing on memories past or in this situation future of a crazy elf girl who loved to fly. He like Holly enjoyed the feeling of complete freedom one got when flying but he would never admit this to anyone, he did have to keep appearances up.

In a sense Butler was right with his assumption that what Artemis was doing was planning. Because during the flight he had gone through every event that was to come and thought of how to make them fit into his own plans. He had thought about securing the manor completely from a certain tunnelling dwarf but had concluded that if Mulch was not asked to help with the siege of the Manor then he would never escape prison. And because Mulch was so important to many of his future adventures and also many of the crimes he wanted to commit in the near future he needed him out.

The other upgrades to the Manor he had planned were defiantly needed and would not change anything important in the timeline. So as soon as he had gotten the book he would begin on his DNA cannons, he required a fairy nuclear reactor to power them, but he could get all the parts to make one. He also had to begin work on cameras that could see through a fairy shield, but without the problem of having to pause the feed like last time. The best way to get all the things he needed was to get his hands on some fairy tech, but how to get his hands on it without been found out by Foaly or other fairies posed a problem. He knew of about three shuttle ports in Europe which were currently closed or not in use by the people and he was certain that there would be some LEP gear inside them.

As the plane touched down and stopped at the private gate Artemis was finished with putting the final touches on his plans for upgrading the Manor. Butler brought the car up to the bottom of the stairs that led to the plane and Artemis slowly walked down them and got inside the car. He could see that there were concealed weapons all throughout the car and knew that no matter what situation they came across Butler was prepared. However with his knowledge of the future and the fact that this time he had not posted an ad on the internet and there was no contact to meet, Artemis knew that there would be no need for them, but it did make Butler feel more comfortable so he didn't complain.

As the car pulled out of the airport and out onto a main road Artemis prepared the bottle of holy water and injection of Tara spring water which would be the bargaining chips for getting his hands on the book.

"Artemis where is this business of yours going to take place, you know I don't like it when I'm left in the dark and you're going into a possibly dangerous environment."

"Don't worry Butler; it's only the slums of Ho Chi Minh."

"As long as I get to be within 5 metres of you then I would feel much better about this."

"Of course Butler, you are to play a very important role in things to come and need to be there to see it for yourself. Also I would feel better if you were in close proximity to me while here in the slums."

Butler started to slow down as the roads got smaller and more cramped with many shops selling a variety of homemade products. As they got to their destination Butler could barely make out anything as this particular alley seemed almost completely devoid of light. They both got out of the car and started to walk down the street. Artemis could see the gap in the building which was home to the exiled fairy healer, a nod from Artemis had Butler on full alert.

He approached the alley slowly, lowering his upgraded night vision goggles so he could see the sprite as if they were in a sun filled room, his upgrades also stopped the problem of looking into a light directly causing blindness as the goggles changed depending on lighting conditions. He could see her wrinkled skin and the sickly colour of green it had turned from the years of consuming almost nothing but rice wine. He looked deeply into the almost lifeless eyes and knew that she would certainly die within 2 years if this continued. But that was not a major concern of his for now, and with what he was about to provide he was sure this sprite would be below ground by the end of the week.

"What is it that you want, any healing costs a bottle of rice wine," the fairy said in a raspy voice.

"Oh no healing for me, im am quite healthy."

"Then leave me alone, I do not want to talk with you."

"But I have business with you, the opportunity of a lifetime you might say."

"Rice wine, then talk."

"Im afraid I have no rice wine with me, but I assure you this Irish brandy is much better than that disgusting stuff."

"Pass here, pass here," the sprite said with a greedy gleam in its eyes.

Artemis handed over the bottle to the fairy and watched as it drank the whole bottle without stopping.

"it seems you enjoyed that."

"You lie, that did not taste better then rice wine. I no deal with you."

"well of course it didn't taste as good as rice wine, do you feel the burning yet."

"I...Yes burning, what did you give me." The sprite shrieked.

"It was only a little holy water fairy, nothing to worry about."

"Holy water, you have killed me human."

Artemis turned to Butler and nodded again. Butler passed a suitcase over to his young charge and went back to is job of guarding the alley. Artemis slowly opened the case and pulled out the needle of spring water and showed it to the sprite.

"This here is spring water from the magic spring at Tara; if I inject it directly into your bloodstream then it will counteract the holy water and also return some of your lost magic."

"You know of the people mud-boy, what you want in return."

"All I require is thirty minutes with your copy of the book."

The fairy looked curiously at Artemis for a second in thought, deciding on what would happen if she gave him her book against what would happen if she didn't. From the look on her face Artemis knew she had decided just like last time that the benefits outweighed the negatives.

"Okay, for thirty minutes you can look at my book. Not much use to you cause you can't understand it."

She brought her hands to her neck and grabbed the chain that held her book.

"Thank you, I'll give you the injection as soon as im done with the book. Just as a precaution should you decide to change your mind."

Artemis grabbed the book and took his camera out of his pocket. He started to take pictures of each page of the book, doing it slow enough that he prolonged the torture the fairy was going through as the holy water assaulted its system but fast enough to finish before twenty eight minutes had passed. He reached towards the elf and handed the book back.

"You happy now human, you had the book now give me the injection."

"I'm a man of my word, but know that this will be a very painful healing."

"I don't care, I don't want to die and I want my magic back."

Artemis leaned down to the fairy and took hold of her left arm. Raising the arm up so he could easily inject the spring water he stabbed the needle into the arm. As the liquid began to flow in the fairy's body Artemis could see faint blue sparks beginning to heal the many injuries and scars that the sprite had from years living on the surface.

Artemis decided to have a little fun and switched languages to Gnomish.

"Thank you for the help fairy, I look forward to reading the book. Hopefully it will help me with my plans for the people," His signature vampire smile appeared on his face.

To say that the sprite was shocked would be an understatement, it eyes widened and Artemis knew it was extremely scared of him. However before the fairy got to say anything in reply the drug Artemis had added to the spring water took effect knocking the sprite out cold and blurring all memories of the last week. Artemis got up and left the faintly blue glowing fairy where it had fallen unconscious, turning to face Butler who had a puzzled expression on his face from just seeing a small person start to glow blue, Artemis decided now would be a good time to inform Butler about the people.

They both climbed back into the car and Artemis plugged the Camera into his laptop so he could show Butler the book. He had designed a program that could quickly translate any gnomish text and he only needed to tell it what each symbol meant before it could start to decipher the fairy bible. He could have completed the program without the book but it was easier to tell it what each symbol in the book meant then drawing up every symbol himself. After updating the program with the knowledge he had and the symbols he copied from the book he had an estimated 5 minutes before the book was completely translated.

"Butler what I am about to tell you is all completely true. I have evidence to prove it and the resources to use this information."

"Ok Artemis, what is this latest plan about?"

"Beneath our feet, near the earth's core there is a civilisation. The people, fairies or whatever you want to call them. They leave us to our own devices and try to ignore our behaviour. They have technology sixty to ninety years beyond our own, magical abilities and their most precious possession is gold."

"Artemis, I know you are always right and I trust your judgement. But futuristic magical fairies' living below us is a bit hard to accept."

Artemis looked up from the computer screen and faced Butler.

"I understand Butler, which is why I will show you evidence enough to believe it. But I can't have anyone else finding out about this, not even Juliet can know."

Artemis turned the computer to face butler and showed him all the cave paintings, some basic story evidence and finally some translated extracts from the book.

"Ok, so what do you plan to do with this knowledge. Are you going to break into the underground and steal their gold?"

"No, that would defiantly not turn out well for us. I plan on waiting for a fairy to come above ground to complete the magical restoring ritual and capturing them. Then I hold them hostage until they agree to pay us a large amount of gold for the safe return of one of their own."

"That does sound like the better option, but won't they try to take them back by force or are they peaceful creatures."

"They are a fairly peaceful society but will retaliate with force when necessary."

"So is the Manor prepared for such a situation or will it need some heavy upgrades," Butler seemed happier now that the conversation had moved into an area which he knew lots about.

"I have the upgrades already planned out my friend, don't worry about that."

The car was beginning to slow again as they reached the airport and approached the jet. Its engines were already running and the runway was cleared thanks to a couple of bribes paid to a few officials.

As Artemis walked up the stairs into the jet and entered the cockpit, Butler was busy with the list of required items for the upgrades to the Manor that Artemis had prepared on the flight over. Before the plane had even left the ground all the things needed to ensure that Fowl Manor was ready for the upcoming siege were already ordered and on their way.

**Okay so plans for the story so far are**

**Rewrite book 1 leaving plot almost the same as original with Artemis owning more and becoming better friends with the people, somehow.**

**Write the following books but will deviate more from original plot.**

Please Review

I'll wuv you long time


	3. Holly and Gear

Artemis Fowl: The Chance

_CHAPTER 3_

Disclaimer:

The intellectual property known as Artemis Fowl, which belongs to the Human designated as Eoin Colfer (which is one of the best books ever.) Does not in any way, shape or for belong to me...at all.

However I do own all the books themselves, and you should too.

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

* * *

Holly fought her way through the throng of loud and annoying fairies who blocked the entrance to Police Plaza, the main office of the Lower Elements Police of Haven. A large portion of the crowd aimed complaints and pleas at her as she forced her way through. As the noise around her rose, Holly started to grind her teeth in an attempt to deal with her rising anger. 'I spend all my time working to help this city and stop crime only to get yelled at by the people I'm helping,' Holly thought to herself.

As she burst through the main doors into the lobby the noise seemed only to increase. The main lobby was just a large square room with doors on one side leading out to the street while on the opposite side was a door leading into the LEP workspace. Along the wall was a large desk which had receptionists trying to assist the angry horde of fairies.

In the corner of the stations of the room underneath a crime awareness poster, a dwarf was handcuffed to a wall ring waiting for an officer to collect him. Despite his looks and the obvious fact that he was a captured criminal the amount of people crammed into the room meant he was within arm's reach of many civilians. Obviously not one to deny fate he was making as much of the opportunity as possible, many a fairy would later leave with empty pockets.

As Holly strode past him she felt a slight tug in her back pocket. Wheeling around to face the dwarf she found the ugly little man holding her precious omnitool in his dirty hands. He looked surprised to have grabbed a device which would be able to free him and had paused for a second.

Fire burned in Holly's eyes, and as the dwarf moved his head to look at her he felt true horror at the sight of the pissed off elf. Quickly pulling out her trusty and well overused buzz baton she delivered a large whack to the poor guys head knocking him out cold, before extracting the stolen item from his grasp.

Delicately looking over the tool to make sure the idiot hadn't damaged it in any way Holly gave a quick thought to the day her mother had given her this tool, glancing over her inscribed name on the handle (1).

Despite knocking the dwarf out in the full view of everyone in the lobby, no one seemed to have been paying any attention to her. Putting the tool back into her pocket, Holly continued on her way walking into her workplace.

It was only a few hours later that a very bored Holly made her way over to Tech Ops Booth, after completing all the work and reports she needed to on the latest missions she had participated in (2). As the doors opened with a hydraulic 'woosh' and Holly stepped through the door she turned to find Foaly facing a computer screen. On a bench behind him were pieces of wire and computer pieces surrounding what was obviously his latest invention. On the far wall the latest model of Neutrino's were held obviously just repaired by some of the tech workers under Foaly.(3)

"Hi Holly, how are you doing today?"

"Not bad, just a little bored anything exciting for me to do today or should I just go out on patrol."

"Well nothing has come up yet, but that doesn't mean something won't show up," Foaly said obviously thinking to himself "However I am working on this great little device right here which."

Suddenly behind Foaly a screen flashed red and started to beep, cutting him off mid-sentence. The paranoid centaur turned around to see what had caused his precious machine to become upset.(he doesn't like it when his machines are upset)

"Good news Holly, it seems a very interesting mission has just shown up." Foaly said as he stared at the screen and began reading about what cause the alert.

"Well what is it, do I get to go topside?" Holly replied eagerly.

"Yes, apparently a large troll has just been caught on one of my scanners. Someone will have to go and check out the situation before Retrieval arrives."

"Ok, but shouldn't Commander Root decide who goes on what missions?"

"Well technically yes, but I'll just tell him it was urgent and that I grabbed the nearest officer I could find," Foaly answered. "Oh look, you're the closest officer Holly."

"Perfect, well ill go suit up and you prepare any other gear I need."

Soon enough Holly Short was on her way to the Egg shaped titanium pod that would be her transport to the surface, fun and exhilarating as riding one was she couldn't help but want to pilot a shuttle instead. The comfort and control of a shuttle was a much more enjoyable experience. The door to the pod hissed open as the seal broke. Duck tape could be seen holding wires and controls together, "Lucky me."

It seemed like this pod was nothing but a death trap, but to see the surface was worth it. 'Any chance for a fairy to see the surface was one worth taking' Holly thought to herself.

The pod entered the main chute that led straight up to the surface, a mile wide chasm with a pit of fire bellow that rose from the earth's core to the surface above. Holly prepared for the flare, the rumbling of the chute as a flare amassed was immense.

Suddenly Foaly's voice came over the radio.

"Righty-o Holls, Get ready for a wild ride. Hopefully you don't burn like a crisp and I can talk to you once you get topside."

"Just release the damn clamp Foaly." Her apprehension clear

"Fine." Foaly whined in defeat.

The clamps holding the pod released and it was dropped into the pit. As Holly felt the freefall as she fell and her ears filled with the roar of the active chute she prepared for the burst of speed forward that was coming.

As it reached its crescendo Holly felt herself propelled forwards towards the surface, the G forces pulling her skin tight on her face and burying her in her seat.

* * *

The room was cold, dark and silent. Artemis slowly stepped through the door and was instantly attacked by the chill. To anyone who wasn't wearing a night-vision goggle everything would be pitch black and impossible to see. But to anyone who was wearing a set they would see a room covered in posters of the outside world and companies that would happily sell you touristy junk. The walls were clean if a little damp from the cold and all the seats that lined the terminal were still there. The whole place was almost untouched from the day it was abandoned.

Artemis was of course searching a fairy shuttle port for any pieces of LEP gear or any usable fairy tech that he could pilfer and use for his own benefit. As he looked around searching for anything that would likely trip some alarm belonging to a certain paranoid centaur he noticed several doors labelled in gnomish. Luckily for him it seemed the quest for LEP gear was going to be surprisingly easy. One door was obviously the one he needed 'security'.

Artemis walked up to the door and inspected it for traps. He ran a long slender finger along the edge wiping off a small layer of dust that seemed to of build up. He brought his finger up to his nose and sniffed the dust. It had a strange scent that seemed to make breathing difficult. He thought it very strange that a fairy shuttle port that had been abandoned for near on fifty years and air sealed shut would accumulate dust, especially when this dust appeared only on the door. Suddenly it became clear to the genius; this dust was a form of tracer that would stick to anyone touching the door so that with a quick check of a certain signal any thief would soon be found. Good thing this port had been closed for so long and no one would be checking for any lost property.

Artemis walked back over to the door and took a look at the security pad locking the door. It was a standard ten number pad with numbers going from 0-9 in gnomish. Looking at the pad he could see the tracer dust was missing from the numbers seven, six and eight. What could the code be, it would have to be something any LEP personnel would easily remember. '_This is probably the same as when I had to unlock the handcuffs while been chased by trolls'_ Artemis thought to him-self, _it must be a word to have such a short code. _Rapidly thinking through the possibilities only one made any sense. 'Seven, Six, Six, Eight' he typed in rather quickly. The red light on the lock signifying closed switched to green and Artemis pushed open the door. '_Root such an obvious code'_.

Pushing open the door, it slid open soundlessly despite the extended time it has gone unused. Artemis stepped into the room, spying out any other security measures that might be in place. '_Rather unusual, having only a simple code protecting what is essentially an armory'._ Gazing at the walls he found what he had been looking for old models of wings, helmets and most importantly weaponry. Nothing over the top or dangerous, but it was still all fairy tech which was certainly going to be of use to him.

Stepping up next to the wall to more closely investigate Artemis found that while indeed all of the items were old fairy technology (been closed for a while, fairy tech advances faster than human, think of the difference compared to what the LEP would have now.) but that they were all broken. Not from old age but from what Artemis assumed was a safeguard in the gear. '_Similar to Foaly's acid self disposable gear that's in use now, this must be the old system which only disabled them. Probably hoping that if anyone found them they would assume they were just toys.'_

Grabbing everything in sight every screen, every gun and generally just everything he could use Artemis found himself glad that with his recently gained muscle (which isn't much) he could carry much more equipment out. Filling the pack he had been carrying up with his gathered items Artemis prepared to leave the shuttle port.

As he began walking to the shield doors a low rumble slowly begun to shake the old port. Tourist stands fell down and papers and trash that littered the floor began to jump around as the ground shook. Artemis rushed behind a wall to hide himself in case something was investigating his intrusion.

As the rumbling sound receded Artemis slowly crept out and begun heading towards the exit once again. '_Just a flare from the core going up a nearby chute, nothing to worry about,'_ Artemis thought to himself.

The Open shield door came into view, its mass and size gave an imposing feeling. At a size of 8x14 metres and made out of reinforced steel (or insert some super fairy metal here) It was obviously built to prevent unwanted people from entering. Walking up to the door Artemis pulled open the wall panel and after a short moment to cut some wires and sticking others together the door slowly began to close with a grinding sound as the gears worked in reverse to lock everything up again. Stepping out through the door Artemis watched as the Door came to a jarring stop and clamped tight huge bolts locking it in place.

Passing through the holographic illusion that hid the Port as a large rock outside a high rock wall, Artemis began his walk back to Butler who was waiting with the car for his arrival. As the car came into view parked against the side of an out of the way country road in the middle of Ireland he sped up his pace, eager to return home so he could sort through and begin to work on his loot.

"I assume from your attitude that everything went as planned Artemis," Butler asked.

"Of course it did Butler, It went just as planned, I obtained what I was looking for and there was no danger involved at all."

"Good, not that I was worried. With all the training I've been giving you I think you are able to take on the average hired hand."

"Yes, and I appreciate that immensely. But let us not delay our return home; we do not have the time for such things as a long talk, as much as one is needed. My plan is coming together and we should focus on that first."

Getting into the large luxury car Both Artemis and Butler sped off towards Fowl Manor, one thinking about how much his young principal had changed in this short time, the other about how each gain brought him closer to his true goal.

* * *

1. Because Artemis has come back, He and Holly won't travel back in time (Time Paradox) and so Holly would not get her tool back. So I thought why not give it to her now. Besides it gave her a good reason to smack Mulch and he did steal it here. So he still stole it just not in the same circumstance or time period.

2. She didn't get yelled at by Root because she was on time, and because she hasn't messed up as many times so he does not feel the need to pressure her as much to succeed.

3. I didn't need to add this here but I just wanted to say what I thought the Neutrino looked like. I always imagined it as a fairy sized plasma pistol, the covenant gun from Halo.

I have a question, when do you think I should start the HollyxArtemis relationship, I don't want I to seem to OOC. I'm not having the Eternity Code or The Time Paradox in this because with Arty's past knowledge they don't need to happen. Also I wont add Atlantis complex because i don't want to start counting my sentences or add Orion to a situation he isn't needed in. So book 2 (Arctic incident) or book 4 (Opal deception, which will be the third book used)?

If you don't mind extreme OOC I could put it in first book, but ill leave it up to the readers.

S**orry about how long it has been to update**

**I'm lazy**

**And I have school.**

**I just finished my mid year exams**

**YAY**

**Hopefully will update soon, but i do prefer to read stories than write them**

**Please Review**

**Even if it is only to say that I should update faster**

**Because they all give this story more review which makes it more likely more people will review.**

**Untill Next Time**

**Peace Off**


End file.
